gyaanipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Andrey Davydov
| birth_place = Frunze, Kirghizia | nationality = Russian | fields = Sinology [[Psychology]] [[Research]] Political Science | workplaces = Special Scientific Info-Analytical Laboratory Human Population Academy | known_for = Discovery of the Catalog of human population Creation of the Catalog of Human Souls Creation of multiple ideologies | website = }} Andrey Davydov (Андрей Николаевич Давыдов, born 30 March 1953) is a Russian researcher, sinologist, and writer. Davydov has discovered that Shan Hai Jing is the Catalog of human population and has created the Catalog of Human SoulsNon-Fiction Book Series based on decryption of Shan Hai Jing and other ancient books.Research He has authored over 300 books, as well as multiple scientific monographs,Monographic Series ideologies,Ideologies and books on international topics.Bibliography Davydov was born in Frunze, Kirghizia of former USSR (Kyrgyzstan) and raised in Moscow, Russia. In 2011 he was granted political asylum in the United States due to persecution by the Federal Security Service of Russia (FSB, former KGB). |at=Sec."Andrey Davydov and Olga Skorbatyuk: Story From One Of Declarations For United States Department Of Homeland Security."}} Research Davydov has developed an early interest in ancient manuscripts. In 1975 he has suggested that in one of the earliest treatises—Shan Hai Jing—structures of the human psyche have been described. This has marked the beginning of his study of Shan Hai Jing as the Catalog of human population. Although at that time it was only a hypothesis. For nearly 20 years Davydov has gathered keys to decrypt the Shan Hai Jing's code. Extensive knowledge in a variety of scientific disciplines (sinology, biology, soil science, geography, physical geography, mineralogy, geomorphology, ichthyology, ornithology, ethology, and other natural sciences), as well as his knowledge of cultural studies and mythology of different countries have helped Davydov decrypt the Shan Hai Jing. His colleagues have helped Davydov at a certain stage of his research. Invaluable help in the understanding of this and other ancient texts has been provided by distinguished scholars of Oriental studies: Anatoly E. Lukyanov (a sinologist, scholar of Oriental studies, professor, and Head of the Center of Comparative Studies of Civilizations of Northeast Asia at the Institute of the Far East of Russian Academy of Science), Vladimir V. Malyavin (Russian scholar of Oriental studies, Doctor of Historical Sciences (1988), professor), and others. |at=Sec. "About Andrey Davydov", Sec. "Andrey Davydov: Interview."}} Further research of Shan Hai Jing required consultations in regard to other ancient Chinese manuscripts—I Ching and Tao Te Ching. Lukyanov has become extremely interested in Davydov's scientific developments related to Shan Hai Jing, and this resulted in their collaborative work at the International Academy of Anthropology, where a research team led by Lukyanov has been created. In 1990s a member of the ITAR-TASS, Vladimir V. Fedoruk has become interested in these studies and has joined the research team. Davydov and Fedoruk have worked together on topics "Shan Hai Jing is the Catalog of Human Population" and "Tao Te Ching is the Instruction For Shan Hai Jing and I Ching." Fedoruk is a great scholar of Chinese culture and Chinese language (as well as specifics of Chinese modernity and specifics of the ancient Chinese culture) and he has shared his knowledge with Davydov. Research that has been carried out by their tandem resulted in publications of very first materials on the subject "Ancient Chinese Treatise Called the Catalog of Mountains And Seas is the Catalog Of Human Population" in Power of Spirit journal. By the mid-1990s Davydov's research related to the selection of correct keys was completed. He managed to translate descriptions obtained from Shan Hai Jing to human psychophysiology and practical experiments. As a result of decryption of this ancient manuscript, Davydov has uncovered belongingness of any specific person to a particular subtype within the type Homo sapiens through certain laws of mechanisms and work of psychophysiology. It has turned out that each representative of the Homo sapiens biological type has certain stable qualities, which distinguish him, as a representative of one subtype structure, from representatives of other subtype structures. Davydov has developed and introduced scientific definitions of the Catalog of human population and human psyche (“soul”): “The Catalog of human population is a description of type Human by subtype structures. Subtype structure (“psyche”, “soul”) is a combination of individual archetypes, recorded at the genetic level (principle). Expressions and interaction of subtype structures in manipulation modes and phenological algorithms are described with adjustments for sex, age and cultural differences. Information is recorded on six factors.” |page=4}} ISBN 9780988648593 In the late 1990s and early 21st century Davydov has made a number of presentations at scientific conferences.Conferences Davydov’s research has been verified according to criteria accepted in science, and with application of a standard test in the form of direct experimental verifications—Davydov’s hypothesis turned from a hypothesis into a theory that has proof. Descriptions, which Davydov presented have been compared to qualities of real, specific people within strict scientific experiments. According to estimates that have been provided by professional psychologists, descriptions submitted by Davydov corresponded by almost 100% to qualities of subjects, which were easily observable or uncovered using other scientific methods. Psychologists at the Moscow State University, as well as psychologists at the ministries of power structures of the Russian Federation, have admitted that the methodology of uncovering of subconscious structure of psyche developed by Davydov has surpassed methods and technologies, which they have used to determine personality traits of a person. Also, experts have admitted that prior to experiments with the use of information from the Catalog of human population, not a single precedent has existed when a psychologist has provided such an in-depth, detailed description of people whom he has never met, communicated with, etc. Thus, as a result of decryption of Shan Hai Jing, Davydov has gotten descriptions of existing qualities of real people, and has proved that the Catalog of human population exists. Presentations and Work on the Media: 1997–present Between 1997 and 2002 Andrey Davydov introduced the scientific community to his discovery of the Catalog of human population. In 1997 he has presented at the First Russian Philosophical Congress “Human Being-Philosophy-Humanism”. He has also presented his research results at table discussions, scientific conferences (including international) devoted to anthropology, philosophy, and so on. In 2002 he presented one of his papers about the discovery of the Catalog of human population at the International Conference of Prospects of Preservation and Development of Uniform Planetary Civilization: Culture, Ecology, Cosmos in Moscow. Also, he has published articles about the Catalog in Russian magazines. Between 2005 and 2006 presentations about the Catalog took place on the Russian television, and have included a series of talk shows featuring Olga Skorbatyuk (a professional psychologist and Andrey Davydov’s research partner |page=14}}). In 2005 a series of books called Manipulative Games For Women have been printed in Russia (authors—Davydov, Andrey; Skorbatyuk, Olga). They contain psychological descriptions of specific people and demonstrate possibilities of the technology created by Andrey Davydov—the technology of decryption of the ancient Shan Hai Jing that has turned out to be the Catalog of human population. By 2014 Davydov has published a number of scientific monographs, ideologies, and books on international topics, including the first 218 Volumes in the series called "Software of Souls of Men/Women From the Catalog of Human Souls". Bibliography Monographic Series * * * * Non-Fiction Book Series * * pub. June 2013 ISBN 9781301803521 (in Russian). * pub. June 2013 ISBN 9781301069286 (in Russian). * pub. June 2013 ISBN 9781301900824 (in Russian). * pub. June 2013 ISBN 9781301413065 (in Russian). Conferences * * Ideologies * * * ISBN 9780988648593 Politics * * * General Non-Fiction Books * * * }} Books on Davydov * References External links * Official website * Andrey Davydov's Profile at Google Scholar Interviews * Andrey Davydov - Interview Category:1953 births Category:Living people Category:Non-fiction writers Category:Researchers Category:Russian writers Category:Sinologists Category:People from Bishkek Category:Writers from Moscow